


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by 3ds_Allen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, and figure out something with Keith, and his family - Freeform, and pidge, and shiro, hunk - Freeform, i had to make up part of a family for Lance, mentions of Allura, people can pry the trope of latino Lance having a big family from my cold dead hands, pure sickening fluff until further notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ds_Allen/pseuds/3ds_Allen
Summary: Lance McClain is a typical high school senior. He likes to do normal high school senior things, such as do his best- yet frequently fail- to pick up girls. Keith Kogane is also a high school student, a junior to be exact. He spends his free time either at work or hiding out at home. Despite attending the same school, Lance and Keith never cross paths until one of Lance's friends suggests he gives a girl flowers.(Or, just another flower shop au)





	1. Chapter 1

Keith Kogane really didn't mind working in the flower shop. He enjoyed being surrounded by plants, he found it relaxing. Customers were few and far in between, and his boss, Allura, was a nice lady. He spent most of his time sitting at the register, reading whatever book he was on that week.

 He hadn't been too enthusiastic about the job at first. He'd lost his last job due to yelling at one too many customers, so he'd wanted something that would keep him away from people, but there was only so many options available to a high school junior. The lack of customers throughout the day made this job bearable.

* * *

 

 It was late in the afternoon, and Keith was sitting at his spot behind the register, leaning forward on the counter as he flipped through the pages of his book. The afternoon sunlight shone in through the big windows at the front, bathing the entire shop in beautiful golden light. He could hear Allura in the backroom of the shop, humming softly. He only had about an hour left to be there, and he was looking forward to finishing up his book that day. He was pretty engrossed in the story at the time, so it startled him a bit when he heard the bell above the door ring as someone walked in. He sighed and marked his place, closing the book and sitting up straight as he started to say his usual, "Welcome, can I help you with anything?" but he barely got the first word out before stopping as soon as he laid eyes on who had walked in.

 The boy was tall, only a bit taller than Keith, and had the most stunning dark blue eyes he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He had a deep brown skin tone and dark brown hair, but he found himself focused mostly on his eyes. His eyes, which swept over the shop before finally landing on Keith, who seemed to find his voice as soon as their eyes locked.

 "Welcome, can I, um, can I help you with anything?" He asked. The boy nodded and walked over to the counter, leaning against it and smiling. 

 "Yes, actually." He said. "I need some flowers for a girl, something to really win her over." He said.

 "Alright... do you know what you're looking for exactly?" Keith asked, getting off his chair and coming around the counter. 

 "That's what I needed help with, I figured I should ask the resident flower expert though." The boy said, standing up straight. Usually when Keith heard something like that he'd get Allura but just this once he decided he'd take on that job himself. 

 "Alright, then... how about roses? Girls usually like roses." He said, going to look over the countless bouquets of different colored roses. They had a wide array of colored roses in, he figured there was something that would work. He recalled Allura once talking about how different colored flowers had different meanings but he couldn't remember any such meanings. "Do you know her favorite color?" He asked. 

 "Well, she wears lots of purple, so that could be it." He said. Keith turned his attention away from the roses and instead went for a different bouquet, selecting one with an assortment of purple flowers.

 "How about this?" He suggested, showing it to the boy, whose eyes just lit up when he saw it.

 "That's perfect!" He said. "Yeah, I'll take that." He said with a nod. He took the bouquet from Keith and followed him back over to the counter where he paid for the flowers.

 "Well, good luck with that girl." Keith told him once he'd paid. "I hope it goes well."

 "If it does, I'll definitely be back here." He said, grinning at him. "See ya then, flower boy." He winked before taking his flowers and leaving the store, leaving Keith there with a red face and a budding crush.

* * *

 

It didn't go well for Lance. Not because the girl turned him down, but because he didn't give the flowers to her in the first place. He found that he couldn't get the image of the boy from the flower shop out of his mind. He was so distracted through out the day he forgot he even planned to give them to her. He didn't remember until the next day, when Pidge asked,

 "How did it go with that girl?" 

 "Huh?" Lance looked up from his food.

 "That girl you had been chasing after, did you end up getting her flowers?" She asked. 

 "Oh, uh, I didn't actually give them to her..." He said.

 "Why not?" Hunk asked, both him and Pidge looking confused.

 "Well... she already turned me down once, so what was the point, ya know? Also... the guy from the flower shop was really, really cute." He said.

 "I'm impressed." Pidge said. "You moved on, really fast."

 "Probably record timing. Are you going after him next?" Hunk asked him.

 "I dunno, I mean, maybe? I didn't even get his name, I'd have to go back." He said.

 "Then go back. I'm sure you can find some reason to go buy more flowers from this guy." Pidge shrugged. "Go back after school and see if he's there, maybe you'll get his name this time."  

 Lance decided that was a simple plan, and decided that he was definitely going back to that flower shop.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had ended up staying after school but as soon as he left he walked straight to the flower shop. He took a moment to examine all the plants on display outside before walking in. He was pleased to see the same raven-haired boy sitting at the counter in the back, his nose buried in a book again. When the bell rang though he raised his violet eyes from it and set it down.

 "Hey, you're back. It went well with that girl?" He asked.

 "It sure did!" Lance said, grinning as he walked over to the counter. "I was hoping you could work your magic again, flower boy."

 "My name isn't flower boy..." He said, but Lance noticed his pale face was slightly red now.

 "Then what should I call you? Maybe flower child? Or something cooler like-"

 "My name. That would be preferable. It's Keith." He told him as he stood up and came around the counter.

 "Keith huh? I think I like flower boy better but okay, Keith."

 "Thank you. What should I call you?" He asked as he started looking over something flowers. He thought of some particularly cringey pick up lines being simply saying,

 "Lance. The names Lance."

 "Alright then, Lance. So you got a date with that girl or something? What, did you use some bad pick up line on her when you gave her the flowers?" He asked, laughing.

 "Well of course I did." Lance said. As Keith turned around, Lance picked up a single flower and held it out to him as if reenacting what he did-or, would've done if he'd gone through with it. "I showed her the flowers and I asked her, "Can you feel our love _blossoming_?" And now I have a date with her." He looked up with a grin at Keith, who was staring at him, his eyes slightly wide and his face even redder. 

 "She must've really fell for that..." He said, turning back to the flowers he'd been focusing on before, only so Lance wouldn't have to look at his bright red face. He picked up the flowers he'd wanted to give him that day, turning back and holding out a bouquet of beautiful Lavender roses. Lance was pretty impressed, he didn't know roses even existed in that color. 

 "These look great!" He told him, taking the flowers. "You really are good at this, flower boy."

* * *

 

 When Lance left, Allura came out of her spot in the backroom where she had been watching them.

 "The lavender roses were cute." She said, picking up the book Keith had been reading from the counter. He'd borrowed one of hers, attempting to read up on all the different flower meanings.

 "They were?" He asked, as if he had done it unintentionally.

 "Mmhm..." She flipped through the book before stopping on a page regarding roses, and read out loud, "Lavender roses have a few different meanings, such as, love at first sight." before she began giggling. Typically, he liked Allura. She was nice, a generally pleasant person to be around. He only knew her through his closest friend, whom she was dating, and he liked how positive she always was. Still, he wasn't about to tolerate this teasing.

 "That has nothing to do with it!" He lied, snatching the book back.

 "Oh, whatever." She laughed. "If you need to, you can take that book home with you. Maybe learn some more things." She offered. He glanced at the book and sighed, deciding that he might as well do some studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun things I learned writing this: I can't make a 1000 word wordcount and Lavender roses exist


	3. Chapter 3

First it was the lavender roses. Love at first sight. Then it was a bouquet of gardenias. Secret love. Tell the receiver they're lovely. And then it was orange roses. A middle ground between romantic red ones and platonic yellow ones, which Keith felt was good enough to simply convey what a crush he had on Lance. Of course he wouldn't define what he felt as love, not just yet, but flowers didn't seem to have a way to convey a nice "I'm not in love with you but I find you attractive and wouldn't mind finding myself in love with you in the distant future" kind of message.

He'd already picked out yellow chrysanthemums for Lance's next visit after having read it was a traditional flower for a secret admirer to send to the person of their admiration. When Lance finally came in he struck up a conversation with Keith rather than going right for the flowers. His visits had been more spread out but Keith still enjoyed him, and he preferred spending some time talking rather than the short time being spent selling flowers. After some time though, he felt the need to ask.

"So uh, how have things been going between you and that girl?" He asked. For just a moment Lance looked a bit confused.

"Huh? Oh! Right, her. Yeah, things didn't last." Lance told him, shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that..." Keith told him, feeling only slightly guilty that he wasn't at all sorry and that he was in fact a bit happy to hear that Lance was now available.

"It's alright, I kinda had my eye on someone else anyway." He said, smiling at him. Keith could swear the room got brighter when Lance smiled.

"That was quick. What's the new girl like?" He asked, more than a little disappointed that Lance had managed to move on so quickly.

"Well, he's a very pretty guy actually." Lance said, leaning on the counter and smiling at him. "He's kind of a dork, I think so anyways, but I also think that just makes him cuter. He doesn't say much about himself, which is unfortunate because I find him incredibly interesting and would love to know more about him, but I'm not sure how to ask."

"Why don't you take him on a date? You could probably ask him then. I'm sure he'd be interested in you too." Keith suggested. He wasn't going to lie, he'd gotten hopeful when Lance said "he" but he wasn't pretty, or cute, or interesting. At least, he didn't think so. He didn't even know who Lance was talking about and he felt incredibly jealous though.

"I was thinking about that. I'm just not sure how to ask him, or what he would like." He said. "What about you, Keith, what kind of date would you like to go on someday?" He asked.

"Me? Well, uh..." He realized that he'd never really thought about it. Socializing and dating weren't really his thing, he could hardly imagine himself ever going on a date in the first place. "Um... I guess something fun like... maybe go to a movie, or go stargazing... I've always thought a carnival date would be fun though..." He said, thinking of a flyer he'd seen around school for a carnival that was coming to town.

"You got some good ideas flower boy. Maybe he'll like one of those, I'll try it. Maybe I'll come back and get him some flowers too." He said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance waited a couple days before going back to the flower shop. This time he had his plan all worked out. He went inside and walked right up to Keith who was already waiting for him.

"I have a special request for you today, Flower Boy." He said with a grin.

"My name still isn't flower boy but okay, let me hear it." Keith replied, leaning forward on the counter with an amused smile on his face. He wouldn't admit it just yet, but he actually kind of liked the nickname.

"I want you to choose the flowers but, I want them to be ones you like." He said.

"Ones I like?" Keith asked as he got up. "Why? I still think you should choose them yourself." He told him.

"Yeah but you're so good at it. Besides, I want to see what flowers you like too." Lance explained. Keith was hesitant to go with ones he liked rather than the ones he'd planned on giving him, but he decided to settle for the ones he liked. He was kind of happy Lance wanted to know which ones he thought were best.

It didn't take him long to choose the flowers. A bouquet of red lilies with white roses mixed in. It was his personal favorite combination, but he liked most any red flowers.

"Well... I like these ones." He said, picking them up and showing them to Lance. Lance had thought Keith was a pretty boy from the first time he saw him, but something about seeing him holding these flowers, the afternoon sunlight shining in on him, and the light blush on his cheeks just enhanced his beauty. Lance found it hard to stop staring but finally found his voice.

"They look perfect. I'll take them."

* * *

 

Lance wasn't one to get nervous. Typically he was the embodiment of confidence, he hardly ever had a problem asking a girl out. But Keith was not a girl. And Lance was very nervous. The next day he returned with the flowers, but instead of going inside he took a seat on a bench outside the shop and waited.

He'd frequently check his phone, looking at the time, making sure he was there on a day he knew Keith was working, and responding to texts from Hunk and Pidge asking about how it was going. Finally, at about 5:30, he heard the door to the shop open. He quickly stood up, just as Keith turned and saw him.

"Lance? I was wondering if you coming by today." He said, a slight smile on his face. "Why'd you bring the flowers? Did things not work out with that guy?"

"Well... I haven't found out yet..." Lance said slowly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly a little bit confused. Lance figured he needed to go ahead and go through with this, holding out the flowers to Keith, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Keith, would you like to go on a date with me?"

It was dead silent. He forced himself to raise his eyes and look at Keith, who was staring at the flowers with a bright red face and slightly wide eyes. Finally, he looked at Lance and slowly accepted the flowers.

"Yes... I would love to." He said, smiling at him now. Lance sighed with relief, allowing himself to relax.

"Awesome! I know exactly where to take you!" He said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

They worked out the details and on Saturday evening, Lance went to pick him up, bringing him a single red lily. He'd borrowed his older sister's car- after being threatened with death if it was returned with even a scratch. The day he asked him out he had ended up walking him home, so he knew exactly where he was going.

He arrived at the small, single story house, and saw Keith waiting outside for him. He looked up when Lance pulled up and smiled, standing him from where he was sitting on the porch. Lance got out of the car and walked up to meet him, offering him the flower as he said,

"Good evening, my lovely flower boy." He was expecting Keith to roll his eyes, but instead he smiled as he took the flower, blushing just slightly.

"Aw, I see you remembered my favorite color." He laughed. Lance had sure hoped red was his favorite color. He'd made note early on of the red converse Keith always wore, the red hair tie he kept on his wrist when he didn't have his hair pulled back, and the red lilies he chose, among other red items he'd seen on Keith over time. Even today, he was wearing the same red converse, and had a red flannel shirt tied loosely around his waist.

"Of course I did. Besides, red is definitely your color." He told him.

"Ya think so?" Keith asked as him and Lance walked back to the car.

"I know so." He said with a nod as he opened the passenger side door for Keith, who thanked him as he got in, before Lance went around and got in the diver's seat.

Lance had worried that it would get awkward or they would run out of things to talk about, but that wasn't the case. Even better, Keith seemed to like Lance's awful jokes, which prompted Lance to keep telling them just so he could hear Keith laugh. He thought Keith was gorgeous no mattered what his expression was, but he couldn't deny that he preferred seeing him smile and laugh, and to Lance, Keith's laugh was as good as listening to his favorite song. After some time, Keith asked him,

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though." Lance told him.

"Can I have a hint then?"

"I can't think of any that won't give it away. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." He said.

"Hmmm... alright, I'll trust you." He smiled. When they were getting closer to their destination, Lance told Keith to close his eyes, which just made him smile more in amusement as he did so. When they arrived Lance parked the car and got out, coming around to the other side and opening the door for Keith before helping him out. Lance didn't think Keith could get any more attractive in his eyes, but when he saw that Keith had fixed the lily into his hair, even though it was incredibly simple, it definitely changed his mind about that.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." He told him. Keith opened his eyes and looked around, and when he realized that Lance had brought him to the carnival he'd thought about days before, he couldn't help but grin.

"So this is why you asked me!" He said, looking at Lance, who laughed.

"I figured there was no place better to take you than somewhere you mentioned specifically." He held Keith's hand and led him towards the entrance. He paid, and got tickets for the rides and games and all that before they actually went in. He couldn't help but notice Keith seemed absolutely fascinated by everything around them, looking around with a look of absolute wonder and amazement on his face. Finally, he looked back at Lance. "You were very much right about thinking I would like this."

"I'm glad you like it! You should choose what we do first." Lance insisted.

"I should? Alright um... maybe we should eat first? I am kinda hungry." He laughed, and Lance started leading him to where all the food stands were.

"I hope you're ready for some ridiculously unhealthy, greasy food." Lance said while grinning.

* * *

 

After they ate they went through some of the rides, a roller coaster- which Keith didn't believe was entirely safe but still wanted to try-, a tilt a wirl kind of ride, they ended up going after whatever was bound to make them sick given the amount of awful food they'd eaten beforehand. At some point Keith insisted they go through a haunted house that was set up, and Lance thought about suggesting something else, but the big smile and look of excitement on Keith's face was enough to get him to agree.

Once again, Lance was rarely nervous about anything, but haunted houses and anything where something could potentially jump out at him was something he was very nervous about. He was more than a little worried that he would scream or do something else to embarrass himself. Keith on the other hand wasn't ever bothered by these kinds of things. When they began the walk through he couldn't help but laugh when things jumped out, or from hearing other people freak out over things that didn't bug him. Lance was relieved by this, he found it hard to be too scared when Keith was smiling and laughing beside him, holding his hand. By the time they walked out Keith was hugging his arm, still laughing from the last of the jump scares.

"Is there nothing that can scare you?" Lance asked him, laughing now as well.

"It was too funny to be scary!" Keith laughed. "Come on! We should try some of the games now." He told him, and Lance happily obliged, leading him over to all the different game booths. For the most part they were in some sort of friendly competition as they went through all the games, but at some point Keith stopped at the ring toss, telling Lance he wanted to try something. In no time Keith had won him a big, stuffed animal blue lion, which he proudly presented to him. Lance was more than a little impressed, but of course that made him just want to one up Keith, or at least match him, so he tried the game too. Unlike Keith, it took him a few tries, but he was eventually able to get him a similar lion, except in the color red. While he handed Keith that one Keith gave him the blue one, smiling up at him. "Aw, aren't you sweet!" he said.

"Anything for you, flower boy." Lance said, grinning back at him. He checked the time and saw they didn't have too long before they would need to start leaving, so he told Keith there was one last thing he wanted to go on with him. They linked arms- carrying their respective lions in their other arms- and Lance took him over and got in line for the Ferris Wheel. When they finally got to the front and got on, they sat across from each other, their lions sitting on their laps. When the ride started they were momentarily distracted from each other, looking out at the view. The sun had set so it was dark out now, making all of the brightly colored lights stand out even more.

Lance looked over at Keith, who was still looking at the view. The countless lights danced across his pale face, his violet eyes sparkling. At 18, Lance was pretty sure it was too early in life to know exactly what love was, but he hoped it felt similar to what he was feeling as he looked at Keith.

"It's absolutely beautiful from up here..." Keith said, looking back at Lance. "I'm really glad you brought me here."

"I'm glad you agreed to come. I've had a lot of fun with you." Lance said, leaning forward so he was a bit closer to Keith.

"I've had fun with you too. We should do something like this again sometime." He said, leaning forward too now. The ride had made another stop, leaving them at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, and both of them were much more focused on how close the other was than the conversation at hand. Lance figured he might as well go for it while the ride was stopped, so he leaned forward a bit more, and Keith seemed to catch on because he leaned forward too. Unfortunately for them, just before their lips could meet the ride started moving again which a jerk, causing them to slam their foreheads together. They immediately moved back from each other and it was silent for a few moments before they both stated laughing hysterically.

"Sorry about that!" Lance laughed, but Keith just shook his head.

"No, no it's fine!" He said, still laughing. When the ride finally let them off they headed back to the entrance, Keith hugging Lance's arm as they walked. They walked back to the car and once again Lance opened the door for Keith before going around and getting in himself. He drove them back to Keith's house so he could drop him off. He ended up walking him up to the door, stopping there with him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Keith said, hugging his red lion stuffed animal close as he smiled at him. "Thanks, again, for taking me."

"You don't need to thank me- unless you'd like to do it by going on another date with me." Lance told him, smiling back.

"I think I can do that. I sure would like to. Just let me know when." He took a step closer to him before asking, "Can I give you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Lance said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Keith leaned up and gave him a short, quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith said before quickly heading inside, leaving Lance standing there with a bright red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, that elusive 1000 word word count


	6. Chapter 6

That night Lance laid on his bed, on a group call with Pidge and Hunk who wanted to know how the date went. Originally Pidge had wanted to go spy on them but Hunk stopped her like the decent person he is.

"And then when I dropped him off, he kissed me! Keith kissed me!" He finished his story with.

"That's good, isn't it?" Hunk asked him.

"It's better than good! It was amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Riiight. Hey, about this Keith guy, I've been meaning to tell you something." Pidge chimed in.

"Huh? What is it?" Lance asked.

"You said he has dark hair right? And he's tall, and kind of emo looking?"

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

"I think I know him. I see him in the library during lunch all the time." She said.

"What? He goes to our school?" Lance asked, sitting up now.

"Yeah, if it's the guy I'm thinking of he's in my English class." Hunk told him.

"What?! How come I've never seen him around?!" Lance would have remembered seeing Keith at school, that was a face he could never forget.

"Well, you don't stalk the alien and conspiracy theory section in the library." Hunk said.

"And you're a senior, not a junior." Pidge added.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find him though, especially now that you're looking for him." Hunk said, and Lance agreed with him, deciding it was time to take a trip to the school library on Monday.

* * *

 

Monday came around and during lunch Lance headed straight to the library instead of going to the cafeteria. It took him a little while to find the right section, but when he did he was ecstatic to see a familiar raven haired boy. 

 Keith was focused intently on the books he was looking through, so he didn't even notice Lance, who had to take a moment just to look him over. His hair was pulled back with that red hair tie, he was wearing a loose jacket that had the logo of some emo band, and his black backpack was slung over his shoulder, decorated with countless pins. Finally, Lance walked up to him, tapping his shoulder, causing Keith to quickly turn to face him. 

 "I didn't expect to see you here, flower boy." Lance said with a smile. 

 "Oh hey!" Keith grinned at him. "I didn't know you went here."

 "I didn't know you did either. I only found out because a couple of my friends knew who you were." Lance explained. 

 "Really? Which friends?" He asked.

 "Well, Pidge said she's seen you around here sometimes. She's short, brown hair, big glasses. Ya know her?" Keith thought for a moment before nodding.

 "Yeah, she almost fought me for a book a couple weeks ago." 

 "Yep, that sounds like her." Lance laughed. "And Hunk said he has english with you. He's a big, tall guy, probably the friendliest person on the planet."

 "I sit near him actually." Keith said. "He sure seems nice."

 "Yeah, he's a great guy." Lance said. "Hey, maybe you could come back to the cafeteria with me, they're already there." Lance suggested. 

 "No, I can't today..." He told him. "I have some work I need to finish, but, maybe tomorrow." He said. But are you going to come by the shop today?" 

 "Yeah, I'll stop by." Lance assured him. "I'll see you then, flower boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this ain't a weak filler chapter then i dunno what is


	7. Chapter 7

 Over the next few weeks Lance had taken Keith on a few more dates. One weekend they went out to eat together, another he took him to see a movie, and there were a couple more. More often than not Lance would come to see him at work, so today Keith was sitting there waiting for him as he flipped through the book he was reading.

 After sometime he heard the bell ring and he quickly looked up, but was disappointed to see it wasn't Lance. Instead, it was a pretty girl with dark skin, curly brown hair, and familiar blue eyes. She looked around the shop, looking interested in all the flowers.

 "Um... do you need help with anything?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled, rushing over. 

 "Yes! You're Keith, right?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

 "Yeees... and you are?" He asked.

 "Vivian McClain! I believe you know my younger brother Lance." She said, just as Lance himself burst through the door, panting heavily as if he'd been running. Keith leaned to the side so he could see around his sister.

 "Lance? Are you alright?" He asked. 

 "Oh he's fine." Vivian said, waving her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I have to ask you something."

 "Whatever it is don't answer." Lance said as he walked over, having finally caught his breath. 

 "Nah, I wanna hear what she has to say." Keith said, ten times more interested after what Lance had said. Lance gave his sister a look but she just looked back at Keith and smiled.

 "Lance has been taking you on dates for weeks now but not once has he brought you home! Our mother has asked me to ask you if you would like to come to our house for dinner this Saturday! We've all been dying to meet you." She said. Keith looked at Lance, who looked like he wanted Keith to say no, and then back at Vivian.

 "Sure, I can do that." He told her.

 "Wonderful! I'm sure Lance can pick you up, see you then!" She said, and with that she was on her way out. Once she was gone Keith looked at Lance.

 "Why didn't you want me to listen to her?" He asked. 

 "Because! A good portion of my family is just out to embarrass me! Especially Vivian!" He said.

 "Ooh, now I'm really interested." He laughed. "But you should calm down. I'm sure it's going to be fine, and I would love to meet your family."

 "Are you sure about that? Like, really sure?" He asked.

 "Absolutely. But it's mostly because you don't want me to." He said with a grin. 

* * *

 

 That Saturday Lance did come and pick him up, and while Keith thought it would be nice to meet his family, he was also a little bit nervous. On the ride over there, Lance listed off all the family members Keith was sure to meet.

 "Of course there's my mom and dad, and you already met Vivian, but then there's also Joshua and Angela, my younger brother and sister, and then there's my grandmother who lives with us, and my uncle David-from my mom's side-, and my older brother Aaron might come by but I'm not sure yet. And that's just the people who live with us, it's a good thing my extended family isn't coming by tonight because then we'd probably have to move things outside because there isn't anywhere near enough room for all of us." Lance laughed.  Keith had to take a moment to just sit there and process this. He couldn't even begin to imagine living with so many people, he could barely stand living with two other people.

 When they arrived at the house Lance parked the car and came around, opening the door for Keith and taking his hand as he helped him out. As they walked up to the house Keith looked up to observe it. Lance's family wasn't rich by any means, but they certainly weren't poor either, so they had a pretty nice, large house. When they walked inside the first thing Keith was aware of was the noise. Countless voices talking all at the same time, the sound of pots and pans from the kitchen, laughter and shouts from a couple of children. The first person to approach them was Vivian, who came into the room and smiled at them.

 "Hey there! Lance, bring him in to the dining room so the others can meet him!" She said, and Lance did so, holding his hand as they walked into the dining room. They were greeted by multiple people, Lance's uncle, father, and two younger siblings, as well as his mother who peeked in from the kitchen, which was attached to the dining room. It was almost too much for Keith to handle. Then started the introductions.

 First was Lance's father, Rolando McClain, who acted as friendly as he looked, which was very. Then his uncle David, who was incredibly happy to meet Keith and told Lance he'd made a good choice, and then his younger brother, Joshua, and then his younger sister, Angela- who asked if Keith was going to marry Lance. Then was Lance's mother, Carla McClain who insisted on giving Keith a tight hug and asking if he was hungry. Finally was Lance's grandmother, whom looked like the sweetest of sweet old ladies. She very politely asked Lance to hand her her purse, and when he did she took out a ten, handed it to Keith, and kindly told him to get a hair cut. Keith felt like he should have been offended but it was hard to be offended by such a nice looking woman.

 By the time they sat down to eat any awkwardness that Keith had worried about was gone. He hadn't expected to enjoy all these people around him, but he actually felt comfortable around them. He was so interested in all of Lance's family that it startled him a bit when Lance's father asked,

 "So, what's your family like, Keith?"

 When his father asked that, Lance realized that Keith never mentioned his family. Not even so much as a "My mom wants me home by this time" or "My dad needs me to do this chore". It actually concerned him a little bit. It's not like he talked much about his own family either, but it still made him wonder about Keith's. 

 "Mine? Well, uh, I live with my mom and dad..." He said slowly. "My dad works in a restaurant and my mom just has an office job... they're nice people I suppose..." He shrugged, not sure what else to say about them. He decided to leave out the part about how they weren't his real parents, or even adoptive parents, but foster parents. He figured it wasn't important.

 "You don't have any siblings?" Vivian asked him, and he shook his head.

 "None, I'm an only child." He said.

 "It must be quiet in your house." Lance laughed, and Keith smiled at him, relieved to hear him laugh since he always felt awkward talking about his family situation. Hearing him laugh definitely put him at ease.

 After they had all eaten and talked for a while, Lance excused them from the table and led Keith out of the room, taking him upstairs, and Keith was perfectly fine with this. Lance took him to his room and shut the door behind them, leaning against it and sighing.

 "Thank god. I had to get us out of there before Vivian tried to bring out the scrapbooks." He said, causing Keith to laugh.

 "Aw, maybe we should go back downstairs then." He said. 

 "Absolutely not. Besides, I've been meaning to get you into my room." Lance said suggestively, though he was clearly only joking. Of course, that didn't stop Keith from blushing bright red as he rolled his eyes.

 "Oh, whatever. Your family's so nice, I wouldn't mind spending time with them as they embarrassed you." He said, looking around the room. The walls were painted a pale blue color, and there were many posters and pictures hung up. He noticed how clean Lance's room was, unlike his own. Even his bed was made. 

 "I would like to be spared the damage to my self esteem, thanks." Lance told him. He went and sat down on his bed, looking at Keith and patting the spot next to him. Keith came and sat down next to him, looking at him and smiling.

 "I'm sure it wouldn't take too much damage. Your self esteem must be through the roof." He laughed, reaching for his hand.

 "Well how would you like it if you brought your boyfriend over, only to have your family insist they have to show him every awful picture of you from birth to now?" He asked, gladly holding Keith's hand though. 

 "See, that's where I'm lucky, my family only has pictures of me from last year." He told him, grinning. 

 "That's so weird, what is up with your family?" Lance asked.

 "That's a topic for another time." Keith leaned up and kissed the very corner of his mouth, hoping to distract him from the topic at hand. It seemed to work because he had him completely focused on his lips now. Over the time they'd been dating, there had been a few short, quick kisses here and there, and they were only on the cheek more often than not. Both of them had been nervous that first date on the Ferris Wheel when they almost kissed, and now they were nervous all over again. They didn't have to say it to agree they wanted a real kiss, longer than a short peck on the lips. 

 This time Lance decided to go for it, leaning down and pressing his lips to Keith's.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance might not have been Keith's first kiss, but he was by far the best. It started out innocently enough. First a simple, sweet kiss as they held hands. Then their arms were around each other, and soon Keith could feel Lance's fingers tangled in his hair. They had pulled away for a moment, their faces bright red, but Keith was quick to go right back into it, practically on Lance's lap as he leaned up and kissed him again.

One can only assume where this would escalate to, had they not heard the door open, causing them to quickly pull apart. They both looked to see his younger brother standing there, looking mildly disgusted to walk in on his brother making out with his boyfriend.

"Mom said to stop hiding Keith up here and come downstairs with the rest of us!" He said, before running off. Lance looked back at Keith and smiled, his face still red.

"Guess I better do as the lady says."

* * *

  
It was pretty late by the time Lance finally took Keith home. When they got to his house he walked him up to the house again.

"So, now you've met mine, when do I get to meet your parents?" Lance asked him. They sat down together on the porch steps, just to spend a little bit of alone time with each other before Keith had to go.

"Not anytime soon, I can tell you that." Keith replied, leaning against his arm.

"Well why not? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's... wrong with them... they just aren't people I'd like to introduce you to." He shrugged. "Is it really that important to meet them?"

"I mean... I guess not but... I'd still like to. I know I'd like to tell them I'm a big fan of their work." He laughed, putting his arm around Keith and pulling him close. He rolled his eyes, smiling though.

"You'd be telling the wrong people then. These people aren't my birth parents." He admitted.

"They aren't? Were you adopted?" Lance asked, even more curious now.

"No, foster care." He told him.

"And... what about your birth parents?" He asked. Keith just shrugged.

"Don't know. I can't remember them."

"Were you really young, or...?"

"No. I just don't remember. Can we talk about something else? It makes my head hurt to even think about." He sighed.

"Sure... hey, I'm sure my parents will want me to drag you over again, maybe next time you should stay the night." Lance suggested.

"Would they even trust you to have your boyfriend there overnight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew some parents were ridiculously strict about those kinds of things, of course, Lance's parents didn't seem to be the kind who were strict about too much.

"Yeah, they trust me. Besides, there's so many people there I wouldn't even _think_ of trying anything." He laughed. "I mean, we couldn't even kiss in peace today."

"You're right about that." He laughed. "But hey, there shouldn't be any interruptions here, right?" He said, looking up at him.

"I suppose there shouldn't be. Care to continue where we left off?" Lance asked, smiling at him. He didn't have to ask Keith twice, as he quickly leaned up to kiss him.

They got about as far as they did last time, their faces hit despite the cool night air, but were interrupted when Keith's phone suddenly went off. They pulled apart and Keith sighed, taking it from his pocket and answering it.

"Hello? ... Yeah... I'm just outside..... alright..." He hung up and looked at Lance. "I have to head in." He kissed his cheek before standing up, Lance standing too.

"Okay... goodnight." He smiled at him.

"Goodnight." He smiled back before heading inside.


	9. Chapter 9

 Lance didn't wait long before bringing Keith over again. In fact, it was only the next weekend when he picked him up and brought him to his house again.

 He'd texted him before hand that he'd be coming to get him before driving over. It was early in the evening, and even though the day had been nice and sunny before clouds were now starting to fill the sky, blocking out what was left of the sunlight. Lance figured it was going to start raining any moment. He sure did like the idea of cuddling his boyfriend in bed while it rained outside.

 When he pulled up to his house Keith was already outside to meet him, glancing nervously at the sky as he walked over to the car and opened the door, getting in. Lance couldn't help but notice he seemed a little bit on edge.

 "Hello my beautiful flower boy." Lance said, smiling over at him. Keith seemed to relax just a bit, smiling back at him. 

 "Hello my dear boyfriend who still can't get my name right." He laughed, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He sat back and pulled his seat belt on, once again glancing out the window at the sky.

 "Everything alright?" Lance asked him as he finally started to drive them back to his house.

 "Huh? Yeah, everything's fine." He looked back at him and smiled nervously. "Do you think it's going to rain?" He asked.

 "Probably. I think it's gonna be a real storm too." Lance told him. Keith sighed, looking out the window again.

 "Great..." He murmured. 

 "Are you sure everything's fine...?" Lance asked, glancing at him.

 "Yeah. Positive." He said with a nod. Lance really wasn't convinced but he decided to try and leave it alone for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 By the time they arrived at Lance's house it was already starting to rain a little, and they hurried inside before it could get any worse. All the talking and laughter and smell of cooking food mirrored the last time Keith had been there, and he found it a bit comforting. It was warm and welcoming to him, and he was glad Lance had brought him over again.

 Dinner went by quickly, lots of conversation around the table, Keith once again being asked if he was going to marry Lance by his younger sister. Once they were done Lance excused them from the table and led Keith upstairs. By now Keith seemed completely relaxed, Lance had forgotten about before already as they went into his room and he shut the door behind them. 

Almost immediately Keith had his arms around him as he leaned up, pecking his lips. He couldn't deny it, he loved how straight forward Keith could be.

 "Aren't you eager?" Lance laughed and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

 "I've been waiting all day for this, of course I am." He gave him another kiss, on his cheek this time. 

 "Aw, did you miss me today?" He asked.

 "Of course I did. Now can you please kiss me?" He asked nicely. Lance just couldn't say no to that, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Keith's, feeling his face heat up almost immediately. The kiss only lasted a short while, but it was more than enough for them. They pulled away and smiled at each other, and Lance noted the bright pink tint on Keith's pale face. Blue had always been more his color, but spending time with Keith had made him learn to appreciate shades of red and pink. 

 "Did that satisfy you?" He asked, brushing some of Keith's hair out of his face.

 "I wouldn't mind more, but I think it's good for now." He laughed. They finally let go of each other and Lance pulled him over to his bed, sitting down with him.

 "So, what would you say to spending the night here tonight?" He asked. 

 "Tonight... well... I'd like that but I didn't bring any clothes with me or anything." He told him.

 "Don't worry, I'm sure I have something that would fit you. We don't have all that big of a size difference." He said. Keith thought about it before smiling and nodding.

 "Alright, I'm fine with that then." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I can't guarantee you'll get those clothes back though." 

 "I expected as much. First you steal my heart, then you steal my clothes." Lance sighed dramatically, hugging Keith and leaning all his weight on him, causing them both to fall back on the bed. 

 "Sounds about right." He said, patting his back. "I'm probably going to steal your blankets and your pillow too. And every now and then, I might steal a kiss."

 "You're a real thief, ya know that?" Lance laughed and kissed his cheek.

 "Yep." He grinned. "And I'm gonna continue to steal all of your affection."

 "You can't steal what I'm already giving to you." He said.

 Their disgustingly romantic conversation lasted for a while until they finally accepted they couldn't lay there and flirt the whole night without being so sweet they'd rot the other's teeth. They settled on watching a movie, though that also ensued a short disagreement over whether they should watch an action film or a sci-fi alien movie, but eventually they agreed on a horror movie and cuddled up comfortably on Lance's bed, his laptop placed in front of them.

 Keith felt he had the best position, since he got to sit up against the assortment of pillows on Lance's bed, but Lance would definitely argue that his position was better as he had his head resting on Keith's chest, one of Keith's arms loosely draped over him. At some point Keith had begun absentmindedly playing with his hair, running his fingers through it, generally just messing it up, and Lance was sure he was going to just die of happiness right there. 

 By the time the movie had finished the rain had seriously picked up and turned into an all out storm, but neither had taken notice until a rather loud clap of thunder caused them both to jump slightly, Keith holding on to Lance tighter. Keith seemed more on edge than before, but he was trying hard to not let Lance see that.

 "It's getting pretty bad out there, huh?" Lance said, sitting up and closing his lap top. "If there's thunder there's lightening, and if it gets any worse the powers going to go out soon. Think we should go to bed?" He asked Keith.

 "Yeah, sure..." He nodded slowly. Lance got up and went over to his dresser, looking through it for a bit before finding a shirt and some pajama pants to give Keith. He offered them to him, and Keith got off the bed and took them, thanking him. Once Lance directed him to the bathroom he could get changed in, he went ahead and changed as well. Typically he slept in as little as possible but he didn't exactly want to do that the first time sharing a bed with his boyfriend so he found something to sleep in too.

 Keith returned to the room not long later and Lance couldn't help but take notice of just how cute he was wearing his clothes. They were both pretty thin guys, and Keith was only a tad bit shorter than him, but that shirt must've been big on Lance as well because it was partially hanging off of Keith's shoulder, and the pants were pretty baggy on him and Lance almost couldn't stop staring at him. 

 As they were getting into bed Lance couldn't help but notice how nervous Keith seemed. 

 "Are you sure you're okay with sharing a bed?" He asked him.

 "Of course I'm sure." Keith replied as he laid down next to him, turning on his side so they were face to face.

 "Really? You seem really... nervous, about something."  
  
 "What? No, I'm fine, everything's fine." He tried to smile at him but another rather loud crack of thunder caused him to jump, quickly reaching for his hand. "I'm fine." He repeated, trying hard not to look at Lance. "Just... leave it alone, okay?" He sighed. Lance was getting tired of trying to ignore what was going on, and by now he felt like he had an idea of what it was.

 "Is it the storm?" He asked. 

 "No!" Keith answered a bit too quickly. 

 "Keith... it's okay if you're scared of storms." He let go of his hand and slipped his arm around him, pulling him close. 

 "I'm not  _scared._ " He said, relaxing just a bit. "I just... don't like it..." He sighed. "It's too loud, and it's too sudden. It's dumb, I know, but I can't help it."

 "It's not dumb, don't worry." Lance kissed his forehead. "Just relax, okay?"

 "That's a lot easier said than done." He rolled his eyes. 

 "Well if anyone knows how to relax, it's me, so just let me take over."

 "Alright. Go ahead." Keith sighed. Lance held him close and began gently stroking his hair, and if one thing helped Keith relax it had to be that. He finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to completely relax against him. The next time he heard it he immediately went tense but Lance just held him tighter, humming softly. It helped Keith more than he thought it would, and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months of writers block temporarily cleared up :/ also I should really add a "Probably OOC" tag to this thing


	10. Chapter Ten

Lance had to admit, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He'd known Keith for quite a while now, they'd been dating for most of that time, and he still knew very little about him. By now he knew that asking wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he finally decided to take things into his own hands.

More than anything, he wanted to meet his parents, so he started by showing up early at his house one Saturday morning, of course doing so without telling Keith beforehand. He wasn't the least bit nervous as he knocked on the door, a big grin on his face. He figured at least one of his parents had to be home, after all, one car was in the driveway and he knew for sure it wasn't Keith's. He only waited for a few moments before the door opened and he was met with the sight of a short, tired looking lady, her light brown hair pulled into a messy bun. He wondered if he'd come over too early.

"Hello ma'am!" He smiled at her. "Is uh, Keith here right now?" He asked.

"Oh, are you a friend of his?" She asked, stepping aside so he could come in.

"Oh yeah, we're real good friends." He laughed as he stepped inside.

"That's good to hear. He's in his room, probably asleep still. It's at the end of the hall." She told him, smiling tiredly. Lance realized that she hadn't caught on to his previous sarcasm, which meant she probably didn't realize he was fixing to go down to that room and make out with Keith, but that was probably for the better. He thanked her before walking down the hall, knocking softly on his door before stepping inside.

Lance was used to messy rooms, after all, he lived with two children and had at one point shared a room with an incredibly disorganized brother, but he wasn't prepared for the disaster zone that was Keith's bedroom. Clothes were everywhere, he couldn't even see the carpet under the sea of blacks and reds and grays. What was probably a very comfortable chair in one corner had his book bag and an assortment of weird books piled on it. He had a laptop on his desk, but all around it where piles of more books and even some CD cases. _Who even uses CD's anymore?_ Lance thought, an amused smile on his face.

On one side of all this mess was his bed, and most importantly, Keith, tangled up in the red blankets, fast asleep and snoring softly. Lance didn't want to wake him up just yet, he was far too cute when he was asleep like this. Of course, he also didn't want to stand there staring at his sleeping boyfriend, so he carefully made his way over to the bed, getting down on his knees so he was level with Keith. He could have woken him up like a normal person but instead he opted for poking his face a few times until Keith finally smacked his hand away, sleepily opening his eyes.

"Huh...? Lance...?" He murmured, looking confused as he sat up. Lance was more than a little happy to see him wearing the shirt he'd leant him the last time he stayed over.

"Good morning sleeping beauty~" He smiled at him and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning..." he leaned over and lazily kissed his cheek, a pale pink color dusting his cheeks. Lance definitely liked a sleepy Keith, the adorable blush, tired voice, and messy hair was almost too much for him to handle. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but... what are you doing here...?" He asked him.

"I just wanted to come see my lovely boyfriend." He said, leaving out the part he'd totally come by because he knew he wouldn't even get into his room unless someone else let him in. Keith smiled at him, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Well it's nice to see you, even if it is too early to be alive."

"Keith, it's almost ten a.m."

"Yes?" Keith looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Ok then. I have to ask, have you ever cleaned your room, like, in your life?" He asked him.

"Hey, I would've cleaned it if I knew you were going to come by."

"If that's the case, I guess I should let you know when I plan on stopping by three days in advance then." He rolled his eyes, standing up now.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Keith crossed his arms.

"I can't even see your carpet. How do you even own so many clothes?" He asked, stepping over  an English text book as he walked over to his desk.

"I buy them, duh." He rolled his eyes, pulling the red hair tie off his wrist and pulling his hair back.

"From your favorite shop, Emos R Us, I assume?" Lance snickered at his terrible joke.

"It's called hot topic, you know that." Keith replied, throwing a pillow at his back.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Lance had started poking around on his desk now, picking up a small black book. It reminded him of one of the countless scrapbooks his mom made for him and his siblings, just a bit smaller though.

"What are you doing over there? If you're searching for a journal or something you're out of luck, I don't have one." Keith told him.

"Nah, I'm just looking. Besides, I wouldn't read your diary." He laughed, flipping the book open. He was greeted by a picture of what he immediately knew was a very small Keith. A small Keith with a big grin, those violet eyes he came to know so well, and and a god awful bowl cut that sent Lance into a hysterical laughing fit. When he started laughing Keith knew something was up so he quickly hopped out of bed and came over to him. As soon as he saw what he'd been looking at he snatched the book away from him, slamming it shut as his face went bright red.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to poke around in other people's stuff?!" He snapped, but Lance could tell he was more embarrassed than angry.

"Come on Keith, you were adorable!" He said, hugging him tightly as he continued to laugh.

"Oh shut up." He muttered, tossing the book across the room. "Next time I'm at your house I'm asking your mother for those embarrassing pictures you want hidden so well."

"Hey, your picture wasn't THAT bad. But... that hair cut? Seriously?!" He laughed.

"I was like, four, in that picture, you think I cut my own hair?"

"No but seriously! That's the best picture I've ever seen!" He laughed. Keith rolled his eyes, slipping out of Lance's arms.

"Whatever, are you done making fun of me now?" He asked, crossing his arms.

 "I guess I've had my fun." Lance gave him that big goofy grin of his that Keith loved so much. 

 "Thank you. Now turn around so I can get dressed, I might as well now that I'm out of bed." He told him. Lance turned around like he said and Keith quickly got dressed before telling him he could turn back around. When he did he pulled Keith into his arms again. "Tell me, who let yo into my room? 'Cause it sure wasn't me." He said.

 "Your mom. I guess she was your mom."

 "There aren't any other women in this house so yes, probably my mom." He nodded.

 "She seems nice. Sounds like you don't get a lot of visitors though."

 "Yeah, no. Never."

 "It also sounds like she doesn't know you have a hot boyfriend whose ready to make out with you at any moment." He grinned. Keith rolled his eyes. 

 "I mean, just last night she asked if I had a girlfriend, so no, she does not know, and she will not know."

 "What, are you embarrassed by me or something?" He joked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 "Nah, if I ever was it's passed by now." He grinned.

 "Then you won't be too embarrassed to give me a real kiss?" He asked.

 "Why would I? Doesn't look like anybody's around." Keith smiled before pressing his lips to his. It didn't take long for things to escalate and soon Keith had his arms around him and Lance had his fingers tangled in his hair and they'd moved back on to the bed, Keith sitting while Lance had to kneel on the bed to be able to keep his lips on Keith's. By now they should come to expect that they will always, always get interrupted, but a couple of teenagers with the intent to feverishly kiss the other weren't about to stop and think about that. 

 When they heard the door open they both froze, but before it could get anymore awkward they heard a startled gasp and the door promptly slam shut. That more or less killed the mood and they awkwardly pulled away from each other, their faces burning red.

"I won't be able to leave this room ever again. Ever." Keith said bluntly. 

 "What will I have to give to be able to make out with my boyfriend in peace?" Lance pouted, sitting next to him.

 "Your soul most likely." He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. "And your first born. And the blood of a virgin."

 "... You wanna lighten up there, Keith?" He asked, putting his arm around his shoulders. 

 "Sorry." He looked up at him and smiled tiredly. He looked back at the floor and after a long silence he said, "I need to clean my room."

 "You think?" Lance laughed. "That's probably a good idea."

 "Yeah. I'll do it later, after you leave. Which should probably be soon because it's only a matter of time before she comes in for some kind of "mother-son" talk." He said. "I'd rather you weren't here for that awkwardness."

 "Well... can I come see you later?" Lance asked. "Like, later tonight maybe. Can I take you out?" Keith thought about it before nodding.

 "Yeah. That sounds nice." He smiled and started standing up. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." He said. Lance stood up and Keith took his hand, walking with him to the front door. When they got there Keith leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they said goodbye. Once Lance left, Keith was quick to dash back to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him, hiding away once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of an old attempt at a flowershop au, it was doing well on wattpad so I decided to transfer it to here!


End file.
